Unease
by BlueJay8083
Summary: A small fluff between Alice and Jasper. As Jasper voices his insecurities, and Alice helps.


**An idea I had for Jasper and Alice. For a VERY long time lolololololol. Here you guys go! Enjoy! Sorry if it's a little out of character. I haven't read the Twilight series in a long time. Don't worry, I'm going to be re-reading it!**

* * *

As my family walked home, all I could do was stare at the ground, a few miles behind them. My mind racing. I know it was unwise for me to be feeling these types of feelings, but I just couldn't help myself. Alice noticing my strange quietness turned towards me,

"Jasper? Is everything alright?" she questioned.

I gave her a smile, "Yes darling. Don't worry."

She looked at me with hesitance, I wasn't loud as her, but I also wasn't this quiet either. I couldn't myself. I still felt great stupidity for thinking this, but even as a vampire, I faced many insecurities.

"I don't believe you. You know you can tell me anything right? Edward isn't around us, so if you're afraid of him hearing, he won't, now tell Jazz whats wrong?"

I sighed, as we sat down on a nearby rock, "You'll think I'm foolish."

She rolled her eyes in a joking matter, "I might think you're a little _foolish_ at times, but if something really bothering you, I want to know. Now tell me."

I was quiet. Debating whether or not I should tell her, which probably through her visions off.

She gave out an exasperated sigh, "Jasper I love you, but you're really throwing me on a loop here. Is it about the Volturi confronting us? I see that we'll be okay alright? I'll be okay, and you'll be okay. Our family will be okay. Even clumsy Bella."

"I...It's not that. Well, not entirely. It's just, do you know how Aro craves only your and Edwards power?" I questioned.

"Jasper! Is it that? Don't worry, we won't go to him, we know his tricks and ways. I-"

"No Alice, it's not that either," I interjected, "It's just... I am now only seeing how useless my powers may be."

For a few moments, it was quiet. I looked at m hands, examining the tiny scars left behind of my human life, in fear of what she thought. Had she thought it was a foolish statement? I wouldn't blame her, I didn't understand where I was coming from. It was just what preoccupied my mind.

"Jasper!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Do you really believe that your powers have no use?"

I gave a slight nod, "How will they protect you? I could only waver their emotions for a few seconds until they're able to find a way to leave the trance. How will it be of use then? It seems as though we might enter some rough waters, and when we're in them, how will I ever help you?"

Her mouth was open, her eyebrows furrowed, "How are my visions useful?"

It was my turn to be flabbergasted, "You're able to tell what will happen! And find ways to avoid a bad decision."

"But Jasper, my visions aren't solid. They can change at any given moment. All of our powers have some type of a flaw, they aren't perfect. Which is why we have to master them and help each other. Aro's just...selfish. He doesn't see potential that's right in front of him. He wants a quick and fast reaction when in reality, powers like yours are filled with so many possibilities. Don't let someone's opinions waver the way you feel about yourself. I love _you._ I love everything about you, every little flaw, everything that makes you- _you."_

I rested my head against her shoulder, embarrassed. "Do I seem idiotic to you?"

"Of course not Jasper. Although our hearts aren't beating, we have feelings. And I'm glad you're able to confide in me."

I breathed out a sigh, the habit still active, "All I want to do is protect you, and our family. I want you to feel safe. Even if I don't have such strong powers as those in the Volturi."

She shivered, "I _never_ want you to be _anything_ like them, Jasper. _Never._ I already feel safe just with you here. So, don't feel below anyone, I love you."

I smiled, "And I you."

* * *

 **I... wrote this on the same day and published it in the same day as well. It's a world record.**

 **Did you guys enjoy it? It's a small fluff, and I'm not thoroughly editing it. So sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Review s'il vous-plait!**

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want me to continue writing different short stories like these.**

 **Peace**

 **Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


End file.
